The Prince Is Coming
by FuckMePumps
Summary: A prince's arrival always causes a lot of undertakings. Drabble series, Zuko in different people's POV. 1: Ursa. 2: Azula. 3: Mai. 4: Ozai 5: Iroh
1. Ursa

**New idea, new fic. These are just drabbles concentrating on a sentence through different POVs, and though they'll be posted in chronological order, they can be read as separate works as well.**

**-**

"The prince is coming, the prince is coming," Ursa chanted softly as she gripped the sheets, sweating heavily, holding onto that phrase as single reminder, a comfort that the pain would be worth it!

"Just one more push!" Exclaimed the midwife. "Just one more, dear princess!"

Barely recovering from the contractions, grunted once more and gave one mighty heave, and then… release.

She lay back on the down pillows at that liberation, breathing deeply.

"Your Highness…" coaxed the midwife gently, with the voices of the other nurses quieting. She fought to stay awake despite her exhaustion. "Your son."

A bundle was thrust in her arms, and she looked down at a smallish creature with barely opened amber eyes. The baby, _her _baby, yawned, and even with the post-pregnancy aches that laced her body, managed a blissful, contented smile.

"Welcome, my little prince. Say hello to your mother."

The innocent face gave away no signs of understanding but when his tiny hand closed over her finger, she sighed and felt for one moment that all was right in the world

-

**More to follow, so please _REVIEW!_**


	2. Azula

"The prince is coming, come on!"

Azula, mocking the use of her brother's title, sneaked behind a pillar, fingers holding the rope whose other end was in Ty Lee's grasp.

"Azula, are you sure about this? It's kind of mean…" The other girl remarked uncertainly.

She glared at her. "Who's the princess here?" That silenced her. "Now, be quiet or he'll hear us!"

Zuko was strolling by confidently, whistling a tuneless tune, when suddenly he tripped over a cord that seemed to come out of nowhere when Azula and Ty Lee simultaneously pulled it tight.

They ran away, snickering, as he gathered himself from the intricately tiled floor, somewhat out of sorts. Azula giggled some more, relishing that feeble, confused look she had seen on his face.

"Azula, come back here or I'm gonna tell mom!" He yelled threateningly.

"It's not like you can do anything else," she shouted back, and not for the first time she rendered him speechless.

**-**

**Thanks to the three people who reviewed. Now, please do me a favor again and**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Mai

"The prince is coming!" Mai gasped as she heard light footsteps nearing the room, and she pressed herself against the wall, clutching the basket filled with sweet treats she had made herself only that afternoon, for him. Secretly too, for if Azula and Ty Lee found out she would never hear the end of it. Now, after all the trouble she'd gone through… If only she could pluck up the courage to give it to him…

He entered the kitchen, no doubt in search of something to eat, when she walked right up to him and practically shoved the basket in his direction.

He stared at her quizzically, and her cheeks already began to redden uncontrollably. "Mai, what's…?"

"For you," she croaked out, and it was an accomplishment considering that her voice got stuck in her throat and wouldn't budge.

"I made it… t-this afternoon… in case you might be… h-hungry…" she stammered pathetically, feeling herself heat up in the scrutiny of his gaze.

Then, his face relaxed and he _smiled _at her. A smile for her! "Thank you, Mai."

Her young heart gave a lurch, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "It was nothing…"

He peeked at the basket's contents and his grin grew even wider. "Candied apples! My favorite!"

Without warning, he threw his arms around her in a great shower of gratitude/affection, and she just about melted like butter in the hot sun in that childish embrace.

And for once, her friends' snide teasing didn't interrupt them.

**-**

**Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Little!MaiZuko is just too cute. ;p**

**_REVIEW! _Ozai's up next.**


	4. Ozai

"So the prince is coming…" Ozai said to himself as the shadow of his son materialized on the other side of the blazing wall.

"Let it begin."

In the blink of an eye, the fires diminished and the boy was left face-to-face with his father. A shocked realization, and most importantly, fear registered in those wide gold eyes that had been inherited from his mother. The Fire Lord nearly smirked.

Almost immediately, Zuko dropped to his knees, pleading dishonorably and begging for mercy.

"Father, I'm sorry I spoke out of turn! I've only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart!"

He remembered that a few more words were exchanged by the kin, but the what truly rang in his ears was what he said before his flame-tipped hand collided with his son's left eye, scarring it forever.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." A thrust, then the prompting of a chilling, agonizingly human scream that must have echoed throughout the palace walls. That had always been the boy's problem; he was too human, as princes shouldn't be.

**-**

**After this is Iroh. Then… I'm not sure. Suggest characters, won't you? Oh, and please**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Iroh

"The prince is coming to!" Was what he heard before he felt a stern finger tapping annoyingly on his forehead. He pried his eyes open and struggled to stand up, only to find out that two of his _own _soldiers were pinning him down.

"Uncle, what is the meaning of this?" He roared, which only seemed to amuse the old man.

"Not so fast, Prince Zuko," he warned firmly. "You hit your head pretty hard back there, you need to rest."

"What I need is to capture the Avatar, so I can get back home, and get my honor back!" He growled, still fighting the strength of two professional Fire soldiers. If his head hadn't been a little woozy, he was certain he could have beaten them anyway. Iroh shook his head; the boy had such a stubborn temper… then smiled slowly. Wonder where he got that from?

"Ah, now do you understand when said you need to control your temper? And you told me you couldn't remember," here he chuckled. "You need to relax if you're ever going to capture that Avatar. Or maybe you could invite him over! No one can say no to ginseng tea!"

At this, Zuko rolled his eyes and groaned, thumping his head on the ground, hoping to fall unconsciousness again and escape this… this insanity. His uncle shrugged, almost nonchalantly. He knew his nephew would miss him if he were gone.

**-**

**Off day much. Oh well. Due to some people's requests, I'll try to do Jee next.**

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
